Alternate
by Sarcastasaurus
Summary: An alternate ending for Chapter 6 of season 8, where Amy used Ken's gun instead of the taser. Pairing: Kemy


**This idea came to me in the middle of the night when I really should have been asleep. I decided to put it up while I try to finish the next chapter of "26 Moments". I've restarted the chapter six times now, trying to decide on the theme. :P This is basically just my version of events in chapter 6 and what would have happened if Amy had thought to go for Ken's gun instead of the taser. (I'm still trying t ofigure why she went for the taser by the way.) Please read and review and I'm sorry for the cheesy ending!**

Pure terror and adrenaline surged through Amy's body as she desperately tried to think of something to do. Both she and Ken would die if she couldn't come up with an idea.

Think.

She urged herself.

She had the taser in her bedroom but there was no guarantee that it would work on this monster of a man.

Her gaze settled on Ken's gun and at that moment, she knew what she would have to do.

She would have to kill someone.

Hurriedly, she unholstered the gun and aimed at the man's head with trembling hands.

What would happened once she pulled that trigger?

Whatever guilt she would have to deal with afterwards, it would be worth it. She bad to save Ken.

Amy pressed down on the trigger and the realisation came to her just as the deafening bang sounded.

She was in love with Ken Greene.

The man stiffened, then collapsed as blood spilled from the bullet hole.

Amy yelped as there was a tearing pain in her shoulder and she dropped the gun.

Ken pulled himself to his feet, face bloody and shocked.

"Ames." Was all he managed.

Instinctively, Amy grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance. Ken was badly hurt and something had happened to her shoulder.

As long as they lived, Amy didn't care how badly she was hurt. As long as she had Ken, she could live through anything.

She had to repeat herself three times before the operator could understand what she was saying. Eventually, Amy was told that an ambulance was on it's way.

She glanced at Ken. He had lowered himself onto the couch and was breathing heavily.

Amy's next call was to Mal. Mal was furious and promised he'd be over straight away.

Amy went over to Ken, bringing the phone with her.

"Ames. Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok. I did something to my shoulder but I'll be fine. Are you ok Ken? I've called Mal and the ambulance."

"Good work Ames." Ken smiled. "You saved both of our lives."

"I was lucky. I saw the gun and just shot him."

Amy looked at the motionless body. "Oh God." She gasped. "I killed him."

She was vaguely aware of Ken repeating her name and a sense of nausea before everything faded away and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Amy awoke to sunlight streaming through a window.<p>

Natara was sitting by her bedside.

"Amy. You're awake."

"Is Ken ok?" Was her first words.

Natara smiled softly as though she knew something Amy didn't. "Yeah. He's a few broken bones but he'll live. You've got a dislocated shoulder and you passed out from shock but you're fine now."

Relief washed over Amy. Ken was ok. Everything would be fine now.

"He loves you." Natara commented quietly.

"Huh?" Amy asked, bewildered.

"Ken. He's head over heels for you."

Amy blushed and tried to look anywhere except for at Natara.

"I think I'm in love too." Amy admitted finally.

At that moment, a doctor entered the room.

"Good to see you Ms. Chen." The tall, dark haired doctor smiled. "You have a fascinating ethnicity if I may be bold as to say."

"Thanks?" Amy responded unsurely.

"You've been unconscious for roughly nine hours. You dislocated your shoulder and Mr. Greene reported that you passed out shortly afterwards. Luckily for you, you're free to go now."

The doctor shook Amy's hand, then went to leave.

"And by the way, I'd go visit Mr. Greene. He's obviously smitten with you."

Amy blushed. Was this common knowledge now?

* * *

><p>Mal was talking to Ken in a low voice when Amy and Natara entered.<p>

"Good to see you're awake." Mal greeted Amy. "Good job on the shooting. Just try to not hurt yourself the next time." He grinned. "I'm glad you're alive." He told her as he gave her a quick hug. "Do you wanna go get something to eat Natara? We'll leave the lovebirds to chat."

Ken rolled his eyes as Mal and Natara left.

"Hey Ames."

Amy felt something warm and wet roll down her cheek. "Hi Ken."

"Please Ames. Don't cry. Everything's all right now."

"I'm just relieved." Amy admitted.

"So am I." Ken laughed, then winced.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just the ribs. Hurts when I laugh."

"Are you on something for the pain?" The concern still hadn't left Amy's voice.

"Yeah. Nicely drugged up on morphine. You don't have to worry."

There was a silence.

"So I guess everyone knows about us then." Ken said hesitantly.

"Yeah." Amy stared at the floor for a moment, then met Ken's gaze. "I don't care who knows anymore Ken. If they don't like it, they can go to hell."

Ken closed his eyes and smiled.

"You saved my life."

"I was lucky Ken."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're the reason I'm alive." Ken paused. "Are you ok about, you know,"

"Killing someone?" Amy asked. Ken nodded slightly. "Kind of. I know we'd be dead if I hadn't killed him, so in a way, I'm glad he's dead. It's just hard to believe that I killed someone."

"If you need anyone to talk to about it, I'm here for you." Ken promised.

Amy didn't reply.

"Ames." Ken inhaled shakily. "I love you. When the guy burst in, all I could think about was getting you to safety. I'd rather die than see you get hurt. I swear, I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too Ken." Amy smiled for what seemed like the first time in weeks. "I meant it when I said I don't care who knows."

Ken's hand closed around Amy's.

"You're one remarkable woman." Ken told her softly. "You've saved me twice in a matter of days."

Amy giggled. "All part of the job description Chef Greenetisimo."

Ken looked sheepish and frowned slightly. "About that. Please don't tell anyone I talk to myself. It'd ruin the reputation."

Amy laughed again. "You'd prefer 'Confession Ken'?"

Ken smiled. "Hey. I just made a confession of love didn't I?" He fell serious again. "I'll be whoever you want me to be Amy."

"I like just Ken the best." She told him.

"Just Ken it is then." He laughed, but this time, he didn't wince.

Amy leant closer to him and as her lips met Ken's, they knew everything could work out.

The kiss deepened and the pair remained oblivious to the heart monitor whose soft beeps had sped up in pace.

**See? Told you it was cheesy! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
